Good job!
Good job! is a song by Sheryl Nome starring May'n and Ranka Lee = Megumi Nakajima released on September 26, 2018 for the 10th anniversary of the Macross Frontier television series. The song was produced by Yoko Kanno, who went under the alias Robin Robinson for this release. It was the fifth song with the Unit Live feature and made its debut in the New Song Live ~The First Shot~ event for Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture on August 31, 2018.Uta Macross Wiki - Good Job! A single of the same name featuring two solo songs by Sheryl Nome starring May’n and Ranka Lee / Megumi Nakajima was also released by FlyingDog. The Sheryl Nome starring May’n track “Gorgeous” was included in the single, as well as the new Ranka Lee / Megumi Nakajima song “Ranka and BRAND NEW PEACH”. Overview “Good job!” is the promotional song of the in-universe intergalactic job listing publication “Space Temp Worker”. The Galactic Fairy Sheryl Nome and the recently debuted young idol Ranka Lee join forces to encourage young workers to apply for temp jobs in the hit intergalactic single.“Sheryl x Ranka” Single “Good Job!” PV and CD Jacket Revealed! Lyrics Romaji = Good job! bokura iki wo shiteru Good job! mata tachiagatte Listen to this music kare to anata to watashi to On the line hitotsu no uta ni nosete me to me to me ga atta toki koko ni iru kanjiteru sotto sotto zutto zutto koko kara jibun no Beat wo kizande te to te to te ga fureta toki kokoro ga habatakidasu gyutto gyutto zutto zutto subete dakishimerareta nara Good job! namida ni mukiatte Good job! yasashikunareta Growing love with music wasurerarenai tabi no yokan aoi hoshi no kaori ga suru yo me to me to me ga atta toki koko ni iru kanjiteru sotto sotto zutto zutto koko kara jibun no Beat wo kizande te to te to te wo tsunageba kanashimi mo tori ni naru gyutto gyutto zutto zutto subete wo dakishimerareta nara kirei na kotae nante nai doro darake kizu darake no isshun ga aru dake mogaku watashi wo mite ite bara-iro no hoho de kaze futatsu ni wakete ku watashitachi wa hata no you ni hokori takaku hirugaeri...... me to me to me ga atta toki koko ni iru kanjiteru sotto sotto zutto zutto koko kara jibun no Beat wo kizande te to te to te ga fureta toki kokoro ga habatakidasu gyutto gyutto zutto zutto subete dakishimerareta nara Good job! bokura iki wo shiteru subete dakishimerareta nara Good job! mata tachiagatte music Good job! bokura iki wo shiteru |-| Kanji = Good job　僕ら呼吸(いき)をしてる Good job　また立ち上がって　Listen to this music 彼とあなたと私と on the line　ひとつの歌にのせて 目と目と目が合ったとき　ここにいる感じてる そっと　ずっと ここから自分のビートを刻め 手と手と手が触れたとき　こころが羽ばたきだす ぎゅっと　ずっと 全て抱きしめられたら Good job　涙に向き合って Good job　優しくなれた　Growing up with music 忘れられない旅の予感　青い星の香りがするよ 目と目と目が合ったとき　ここにいる感じてる そっと　ずっと ここから自分のビートを刻め 手と手と手をつなげば　悲しみも鳥になる ぎゅっと　ずっと 全て抱きしめられたら きれいな答えなんてない 泥だらけ傷だらけの一瞬があるだけ もがく私を見ていて バラ色の頬で風二つに分けてく 私たちは旗のように誇りたかくひるがえり…… こんな　とき 銀河の岸辺で　じっとしてないで 泡立つほどの星たち　誰かの夢のかけら きれいね 揺るぎない気持ち　空に探せ 目と目と目が合ったとき　ここにいる感じてる そっと　ずっと ここから自分のビートを刻め 手と手と手が触れたとき　こころが羽ばたきだす ぎゅっと　ずっと 全て抱きしめられたら Good job　僕ら呼吸(いき)をしてる 全て抱きしめられたら Good job　また立ち上がって　music Good job　僕ら呼吸(いき)をしてる References External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:May'n Category:Megumi Nakajima